Moon Tiara Action
Moon Tiara Action is the attack Sailor Moon used in the anime's first season to destroy the youma from the Dark Kingdom. In the manga, the attack is called Moon Frisbee. In the first English dub, it is called Moon Tiara Magic. Anime Series Sailor Moon takes her tiara, turning it into what looks like a glowing white energy disk, says "Moon Tiara Action!", and throws it at the enemy. The enemy is usually destroyed on the spot, disintegrating into moondust. In episode 10, Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Magic to lasso a Youma and contain it. Sometimes Sailor Moon will combine her attack with Sailor Mars's attack Fire Soul, and at one point, Sailor Mercury's Sabão Spray to create a triple attack known as Moon Bubble Fire. After using it to destroy the The Plant Sisters that were involved in Nephrite's death, she only used it seven more times before obtaining a new technique. The first was when she trapped the monster Bunbo so she could heal him (as he was Ryo's youma form), the second was when she destroyed Zoisite's attack on Tuxedo Mask, the third was when she incapacitates the Youma Akan, then returns it back to human form, the fourth was when she unsuccessfully attempted to destroy the Ancient Creature of the Lake, the fifth was when she was tried to destroy the youma Papillon, the sixth was when she was fighting Prince Endymion and trying to break Queen Beryl's spell over him, and the seventh was in Sailor Moon R when she destroyed the Cardian Vampir. In episode 114 of the first anime series, Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Action on Mimete. For the attack, the same animation used for the attack in the first two seasons was used but the background was changed and Sailor Moon's brooch compact was also updated. Sailor Moon also uses the attack in episode 123, but no animation sequence was used. Instead the attack was done off camera and in real time. In the third movie of the original anime series, Super Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Action in her evolved Super Sailor form and was different then than used in the animated attack sequence to destroy one of the Bonbon babies and in the movie, the tiara took the shape of a crescent moon and it emitted white light instead of the usual golden light. Her tiara seemed to lose its mystical power after this, though in third season and fourth season she used it a few times, though not to destroy monsters though it did destroy a "fake" reflection of herself in that Zirconia created in Labyrinth of Mirrors! Chibi Moon Captured. In episode 184, she used this attack, but instead of a tiara, as she did not have one in her Eternal Sailor form, she used a pizza. Video Games Moon Tiara Action was an attack performed by Sailor Moon in the video games Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S 3DO, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen, its sequel Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen, and Sailor Moon: Another Story. Super Sailor Moon throws her tiara like a frisbee which strikes the enemy from a distance. Category:Sailor Moon Category:Attacks Category:Attack Scenes